After the Other
by mayflowerinmay
Summary: Just a little oneshot about awkwardness between Harvey and Donna after 'The Other Time'. My first fanfiction so please don't judge.


A/N: This is my first ever fanfiction - it was just something that I kind of wanted to see with how Harvey and Donna tried to adjust after the 'Other Time'. I might add another chapter if this is well received, we'll see.

* * *

Two weeks.

Donna had been working at Pearson Hardman now for two weeks.

Which meant that it had been nineteen days since she slept with Harvey Specter. And safe to say, it was not getting any easier.

He seemed to possess the infuriating ability to pretend that nothing had ever happened, and it irked Donna to no end, especially seeing as she could hardly look at him without feeling that familiar warmth pooling between her legs.

They had quickly learnt that touching was off the table after their fingers brushed whilst exchanging files one day, and his eyes darkened to the point where she was certain that he would jump her right there and then. Indeed, it was only by exerting all of her considerable self control that Donna managed not to pin him to the nearest wall, as the memories of sweaty skin and breathy moans shot to her core with worrying intensity.

And then there was the unavoidable fact that every time he sent that wide, goofy smile at her, she practically melted and had to support herself on the nearest surface to compensate for the weakness in her knees.

And the intoxicating scent of his cologne, warming her entire body and requiring her to press her legs tightly together to alleviate the ache as she remembered the taste of his lips as he kissed her.

Come to that, his lips were a problem too - teasing her every time he spoke. He had to have noticed how often she stared at them, she really couldn't help herself.

And the husky tone with which he said her name, asking for advice or sending her to the copier. A brutal yet unavoidably frequent reminder of how he had moaned it as he came, always leaving her feeling far far too warm and a little lightheaded.

And his tight fitted suits…

Yeah, definitely not getting easier.

She had to have picked the sexiest goddamn man to sleep with before attempting a platonic relationship. Not that their relationship was fully platonic, punctuated as it was with flirting that made her smile even as she repressed the urge to kiss him until they were both gasping and breathless.

And then there were the dreams. Dreams that left her with fingers inching between her thighs, covered in sweat and groaning at the pulsing frustration that she felt at the lack of his hands on her body, his lips on her skin. Dreams that taunted her with the memories of that night, whipped cream sticking them together. Dreams that reminded her of the tender love in his eyes as he watched her.

No, not love. She had decided that this physical attraction was hard enough to resist without admitting to herself the rate at which she was falling for him. She had instigated her rule and she would sure as hell keep to it.

And thus, in under three weeks, she had shamefully taken half a dozen men home, in an attempt to seek relief without resorting to self love. But each time, it was his name in her mind as she came without the satisfaction that she sought. He truly had ruined her for all others.

But she had moved on before, and she was determined to do so again, whilst keeping her best friend in her life.

* * *

Two months.

Christmas.

And, as was traditional at the firm, the Partners were having a fancy night out at a restaurant, which Harvey had obviously been invited to in order to recognise his exemplary work. And with Harvey being invited, so was she.

This would be the first time which they had spent outside of work since the 'Other Time', as they had taken to calling it. There had been an unspoken agreement to forego all lunches, excursions and unnecessary late nights in each others company, at least until they both felt comfortable with each other once again.

And, for Donna's part at least, it was definitely becoming easier. Sure, she she still felt a needy ache spread through her every time Harvey somuch as looked in her direction, but she was pretty certain she could speak to him now without blushing. Mostly. It was an improvement. And tonight wouldn't be too bad, as long as she didn't spend all her time by Harvey's side. God she hoped that it wouldn't be a sit down meal, so she could at least escape to the toilet when necessary without anyone noticing her absence too much.

Nope.

A sit down goddamn meal.

Jessica's commanding voice broke through her reverie, instructing them all where to sit, "Donna and Harvey, why don't you go over there." she said, pointing to the shadowy seats on the furthest corner from her. Donna felt Harvey bristle at this mild slight, but they had been invited to a partners only meeting, so a corner seat was a small price to pay. She walked over and sat down.

"Harvey, come on", she murmured under her breath, silently begging him not to make a scene at the perceived injustice. He grudgingly walked over and sat next to her.

At first, Donna felt awkward and out of place, after all everyone else here was a Harvard educated lawyer working at the top of one of the best law firms in New York. After the starters though, Harvey noticed her slightly tense posture and invited her into his conversation with Daniel Hardman.

Gradually she started to relax, probably aided by the copious amounts of wine that she was downing and Harvey's comforting warmth next to her. She could feel the partners testing her subtly, being the only secretary at the dinner, but she was confident that she maintained her professional "Donna" exterior. She knew that Harvey was proud of her, and it gave her a nice fuzzy feeling in her stomach.

"Shit." Harvey mumbled.

"What?"

He smirked, obviously trying to contain a laugh. "Dessert time." He replied in a husky voice, yet she could perceive the mild anxiety with which he said it, watching her as though to gauge her reaction.

Shit. She mentally echoed him as she noticed too, silently screaming curses at the gods. Strawberries and cream. Fucking whipped cream. No. She could not sit next to him for this. No. She knew that a raging blush was travelling up her neck and she resolutely turned to talk to the man on her other side about the new filing system, practically feeling Harvey's smirk burning her back.

The plates set down, she reluctantly picked up her spoon, looking resolutely at her plate and the small, delicate mound of strawberries, the fancy swirl of sauce, the little poofs of cream.

Why? Why her? Honestly, what were the chances.

Unable to avoid it any longer, she looked over to her right at Harvey, just catching him as he put a spoonful of cream in him mouth. Their eyes locked. He slowly removed the spoon and licked his lips. She shifted in her seat. One of his eyebrows raised and infinitesimal amount, such that only Donna would notice. She felt the heat rapidly pooling between her legs as she remembered him licking cream off of her only a handful of weeks ago, the rasping of his tongue on her skin as she moaned. Crap, another few seconds of this and she'd actually jump him, right here at this table in front of everyone that they worked with.

"Excuse me." she blurted out, pushing out her chair and stalking to the bathrooms, before locking herself in a stall and leaning against the wall. She breathed in and out in a futile attempt to calm her flushed body and steady her racing heart. Bit by bit her breathing evened out and she felt able to return to the room.

"Donna"

Donna spun round as she left the stall, seeing none other than Jessica Pearson leaning over the sink to retouch her makeup. Christ she really had no luck today.

"Are you OK, you look a bit…unwell"

Fuck. Of course she'd notice. Then a stroke of inspiration hit her, Donna style.

"Actually, I have a mild allergy to strawberries. It seems to have flared up a bit for the first time in years. I might go home now, just to be safe." She gave Jessica a weak smile, employing all of her considerable acting skills to make herself appear unwell, hoping Jessica wouldn't ask any further and just let her go. The very thought of sitting next to Harvey for another hour or so and having to eat that dessert made her feel light-headed. And this way, she had a long-term way of avoiding strawberries again, and thus hopefully whipped cream too. Honestly, her awesomeness was unparalleled.

"Of course. I hope you're feeling better tomorrow."

Praising her acting skills, she walked back to the table to collect her bag and say her goodbyes.

"Sorry", "Gotta go now", "Not feeling great". She murmured as she shook hands and hugged, Harvey looking at her mildly sheepishly from his seat.

He stood up and walked over, surprising her by wrapping his arms around her and holding her tight.

"Sorry if I made that awkward Don'", he whispered in her ear, warm breath raising goosebumps all over her.

Honestly, she couldn't have replied if she wanted to, the overpowering smell of him and the feeling of his strong arms around her making her woozy and unstable. Actually forming a coherent sentence was quite out of the question. God, please don't let her fall over when he lets go. Eventually she managed to mumble something unintelligible as he slowly released her.

Resolutely staring at the floor, she stumbled out of the restaurant, feeling something akin to nostalgia overtake her as she remembered his arms around her. Steeling herself, Donna stepped out into the freezing air of New York, determined to get over Harvey Specter once and for all. After all, it would appear that he had.

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked that. Kind of scary to actually put it out there. Please leave feedback - I'm thankful for any criticisms. Oh, and this is unbetaed so please point out any mistakes :)


End file.
